Bad News For Blair's Baby, Maybe
by decemberdancer
Summary: With Christmas approaching, everyone's in a happy mood. Except our favorite Upper East Siders. When Blair is hospitalized for the holidays and no one knows what will happen, they all come together and make their own family for the holidays. R&R :
1. Call the Ambulance!

**Hey PPLS! You know the procedure, read and REVIEW. OR ELSE….This is rated like T, no cursing, but a mature word (it begins with a "c").**

Chapter 1

"Humphrey, that's not a gift to give to your girlfriend!" Blair complained into her enV. She sighed; Dan buying presents was like a blind man reading, _hopeless_.

"But it's romantic" Dan protested.

"It's illegal!" Blair had every intention of vetoing Dan's plan to buy Serena a _gift card_ to Bloomingdales.

"Upper East Siders don't get _giftcards_" Blair spat. With her free hand, she rubbed her temples. Poor Serena.

"You have to get her jewelry!" Blair insisted. She thought of Serena's face as Dan handed her a blue TIFFANY'S bag, as opposed to her expression if he handed her a Bloomingdale's card, shuddering at the thought of it.

"I can't afford Tiffany's Blair! You know that." Dan complained.

"Fine, I'll give you a loan," Blair sighed. She was such a giving person.

* * *

"What about those?" Dan pointed at a pair of diamond earrings underneath the glass, making the clear glass smudged with his grubby finger. Blair slapped his hand away. She had given in and met him at Tiffany's; determined to save Serena's birthday.

"No! It has to be something special," Blair explained, walking over to the necklaces. She gasped as she stared through the display case at a diamond necklace, with an "S" pendant in loopy script.

"Dan! Buy her this!" Dan came over, his face twisting at the sight of all those diamonds in that "S".

"Wow, that looks expen-"

"PERFECT. Yes, it does," Blair interjected.

"Why do I have to buy it now?" Dan whined, "Her birthday's in a week."

Blair was horrified. "Yea, so's Christmas! Do you know how long it will take Tiffany's to go out of stock? Days. If you wait, everything will be gone, even Bloomingdales gift cards," Blair said, taking out her wallet. She pulled out multiple hundreds and handed them to Dan.

"You did good Dan, she'll love it, and it will only take a few eternities to pay me back," Blair teased. She dropped Dan off at Central Park; he could take a taxi back to Brooklyn. Like she be seen anywhere _near_ Brooklyn.

* * *

"Miss Blair, uh, Mr. Chuck is upstairs," Dorota said, holding a feather duster. Blair rolled her eyes.

"_Crap_" Chuck was going to hold this friggin' thing over her head until she killed him. She pounded the stairs with her feet, and kicked the door to her room open. It bounced against the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Blair hissed. Chuck turned to her, a distraught look on his face, he held up a condom, a broken condom.

"I realized it after you ran out," Chuck whispered.

"_S*t,"_ Blair moaned, grabbing the back of her desk chair for support. Chuck walked around the bed to Blair, wrapping his arm around her waist. Blair turned sharply to face Chuck and beat his chest with her tiny fists, hot, angry tears streaming down her porcelain face. In between the blows, Chuck reached up quick and held her face in his hands, bringing his face low to her level and kissing her passionately she was lost in the kiss until she felt the condom rubbing up against her right cheek. She brought her left arm low, then, balling her hand in a tight fist, she sent her fist right into his abdomen.

"Who-" Chuck felt his breath whoosh out of his nose and mouth. Blair watched him stagger back, clutching his stomach, the broken condom on the floor by her foot. She kicked it across the room; it didn't go very far, landing just between Chuck and the door.

"Go, now, and take _that_ with you! I don't ever wanna see your face again," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chuck straightened up and roared, "YOU THINK I WANTED YOU FOR THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD?" He bellowed. Blair picked up the fake flowers that were in a vase on her desk and threw them at Chuck, "YOU IDIOT," She whisper-screamed, "Do you want the entire Upper East Side to know about this? Hmm??" Chuck picked up the condom calmly and walked out of the room. She waited 'till she heard the elevator doors "ding!" open, and then listened for the sound of them rolling closed. Only then did she walk over to her bed, bring the covers down, and slowly climb inside. She never really went on a big crying jag, but this seemed like a good time to start. She sobbed about the choice she had made, about the fact that she would have no support –she certainly couldn't tell anyone- and she cried most about Chuck's words, which were playing on a loop inside her head. _You think I want you for the mother of my child?_. Those words were a knife, digging into Blair's body, carving a hole, leaving the edges knife would keep cutting, until she was all riddled through, like Swiss cheese.

* * *

Blair sat up and reached for a tissue. Her phone had gone off exactly 27 times. Probably Serena. She was supposed to go meet her in Central Park, to discuss the plans of the party. Screw the party, that was a month away. By then, she wouldn't be able to fit into her clothes; her mother would have to make her shift dresses, and she would be waddling instead of walking. Of course, she was only hallucinating, but she was so delusional, she believed it, and that set off a whole-nother round of sobs and tears. Her cell phone rang for the 28th time, and then the private phone in her room rang. The answering machine picked up, and Blair listened to her own happy, bubbly voice. She'd recorded that ages ago, back when she wasn't a fat, soon-to-be Mom. Then, Serena's voice came over the speaker. Blair listened to that too.

"Blair, where the hell are you? We were supposed to visit hotels to hold my party! If my party sucks, I'm blaming you!" She listened to her friends tinkling laugh, her bubbly, happy voice. Serena wasn't a Mom. Blair wasn't even eighteen yet, and she _was_ (a mom).

About ten minutes later, Serena's voice floated up the stairs.

"Dorota, where's Blair?" Serena asked politely.

"Hello, Miss Serena, Miss Blair is in her room," Dorota replied. She listened to her friend's Uggs climb the carpeted stairs.

"Let her come," Blair thought, looking at her door, making sure it was locked. She heard the doorknob turn, then stop halfway.

"Blair, let me in now. I swear to God, I'll take this table through the door," Serena called, referring to the mahogany table atop the landing, which held a hand-blown glass vase. Blair rolled over, so she was facing the wall, and pulled the covers over her head. She listened to Serena knock and threaten her some more, but she paid no attention, until she heard something that made her body go rigid. A key, turning in a lock. _Crap! _She'd forgotten that she'd given Serena a key to her bedroom, back in the fourth grade. She thought Serena had lost it! The thought of her friend seeing her like this made Blair go limp. Her hair was a mess, no doubt, and she was probably soaked. She didn't quite know why, but she was sweating. She felt so hot, so hot, and tired.

"_Maybe I'll just sleep for awhile," _Blair thought.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing in there?" Serena thought, extremely pissed off at her best friend. She was kneeling in front of Blair's door, jabbing a bobby pin into the lock. She couldn't find the key, she had tried a few that she'd found in her purse, but none of them were it. She'd had to sneak into Eleanor's room and steal a bobby pin. It was a good forty minutes until the lock clicked open.

"B?" Serena asked quietly, opening the door. She saw a bump under Blair's big, goose down comforter. _What the hell? Blair never slept in the middle of the day._ Serena was at Blair's bed in four strides. She gently pulled back the covers, and gasped at the sight of her friend. Blair's skin was a fierce red, especially her face. Her hair was wet and matted, clinging to her cheeks and forehead. Her clothes were wet from sweat. Serena furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn't hot in there at all, and Serena still had her jacket on. On instinct, she peeled the strands of hair off Blair's face, and pressed the back of her hand to Blair's forehead, yanking back at the burning touch. Serena's eyes widened. She ran across the room and flung open the bathroom door. She yanked the full length mirror open to reveal a five shelf medicine closet. Serena reached for the thermometer on the second shelf and rushed back to Blair. She sat on the edge of the bed and pressed the end of the high tech thermometer into Blair's ear. She waited for it to beep, and looked at the small digital numbers scrolling across the screen. Blair's temperature was 105.8

"DOROTA! CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW!" Serena shouted. She knew Dorota would come up to see what's wrong before she called, so Serena whipped her red FlipShot from the pocket of her jeans, and dialed 911 with shaking fingers.

"HELLO? I NEED AN AMBULANCE TO THE MORNING TOWERS, TOP FLOOR, PENTHOUSE! THERE'S A GIRL HERE WITH A REALLY HIGH FEVER AND , AND, JUST PLEASE HURRY UP!" She flung the phone closed, then rushed to open all the windows in Blair's huge room. The icy air swirled in the windows, making Serena shiver. Blair remained unconscious, even when Serena pressed ice cold rags to her forehead. This was insane. No one's temperature could shoot up that high. Blair was fine this morning when Serena had talked to her about catering for the party. Blair couldn't miss the party, she couldn't die!


	2. KnockedUpBestFriend&ScrewedUpBoyfriend

**I'm back with more delicious scandals. Youu know the drill. Read &review.**

Chapter 2

Serena paced the waiting room of the St. Lawrence hospital while ferociously gnawing her French manicured finger. She sighed heavily, her face reddening. She sat into her right hip, doing all she could not to ram her four inch stilettos into Chuck's foot. True, she didn't know that Chuck was involved, but with the way he was acting, she thought he deserved her stiletto. Serena heard a door click open, and whipped her head around, her long blonde hair flying out. A pale, tired looking doctor stepped out of Blair's room, holding a manila folder.

"Are you Serena Van der Woodsen?" The doctor asked her.

"Yeah, uhm, that's me," Serena took a step forward.

"Ms. Waldorf is crying for you, it's best that you go in and see her," The doctor put his hand on Serena's arm as her lower lip trembled. She nodded, closed her eyes for a long time, and stepped toward the door, determined to be strong for Blair and not breakdown in front of her friend. She stepped up to the door, but didn't open it. She could hear her friend crying from the other side.

"But where's Serenaaa?" She listened to her best friend sob. Serena opened the door and was at Blair's side in two quick strides. Blair turned to look at Serena, her rosy cheeks streaked with tears. The nurse looked at Serena wearily and left the room.

"B," Serena started, placing a hand on Blair's cheek.

"Serena I'm so scared," Blair stuttered.

"No, don't be, you're going to be fine, and I'm going to stay here with you until you're well enough to go home! Okay B?" Serena comforted Blair, saying anything she could to make Blair stop crying. Blair gulped and nodded. Behind her, Serena heard the door hit the wall softly as someone entered. She took Blair's hand and prepared to have a fight with the doctor who wanted her to leave so Blair could rest. To her surprise Chuck stepped into the room. Serena felt Blair's hand squeeze her hand extremely tight. Serena turned to her friend, surprised to see she was crying even harder, crying and shaking.

"Get him out of here!" Blair cried. Serena let go of Blair's hand.

"Can I just talk to him outside, and tell him to bring me clothes and your cell phone and things?" Serena asked Blair. Blair was still glowering at Chuck. Serena smiled and dragged Chuck out of the room.

"What the hell did you do to her Chuck?" Serena crossed her arms, her lips pressed into a tight white line.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later," Chuck responded, "Now what do you want from home?"

"Oh," Serena racked her brain trying to come up with things Blair might want, "Uhm, Blair's bag, laptop, cell phone, cell phone charger, and a few dresses and sweats in case she refuses to wear the hospital gown,"

"And for you?" Chuck asked. Serena realized she hadn't thought of anything she wanted.

"Same things, except bring me a few nice outfits too, but mostly sweats," Serena nodded. She silently thanked God that this had happened on the night of Winter Break, maybe they could keep it from Blair's school friends. But Christmas was in three days. If Blair spent Christmas in the hospital, she would throw a fit.

"And Chuck," Serena lowered her voice to a whisper, "Put Kitty Minky in Blair's bag or something. Don't forget to bring him food," Chuck nodded and walked out the automatic doors. Serena turned on her heel and entered Blair's room once more. Her friend was propped up in the bed and was surrounded by blinking machines. Serena hadn't noticed that there were so many. An IV was attached to Blair's forearm.

"Guess what?" Serena asked, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind Blair's ear. Blair raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"We're sneaking in Kitty Minky," Serena giggled. Blair smiled.

"That so you S, sneaking a cat into a hospital," Blair laughed shakily. It was clear that her friend was still scared out of her mind, clinging to Serena. Serena sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Blair's forearm, careful not to touch the IV.

"Miss Van der Woodsen?" Serena lifted her head to see a nurse standing in the room, she hadn't heard the door open.

"Yes?" Serena stood up from the mattress.

"Can I speak to you outside?" The nurse motioned to the door. Serena nodded.

"Two minutes okay?" Serena told Blair. Blair nodded sniffling. Serena stepped outside, followed by the nurse.

"Miss Waldorf's temperature has gone down, but it's still high," The nurse informed Serena, "She will have to have a temperature below 100 degrees and maintain this temperature for a few days to be released. We are also planning to move her to another room within the hour. We are just waiting for Mr. Waldorf and Mrs. Van der Woodsen to sign a few papers, so just sit tight with Blair," Serena nodded, slightly surprised to hear her mother's name to come up in the situation, but then remembered Blair's mother was in Europe for her new fashion line, and her mother was probably listed as one of the emergency numbers.

Back in the room, Serena told Blair that she was going to be moved to another room. Blair sighed, seeming to have mellowed out.

"Thank God," Serena thought, just as she heard a knock at the door.

"Here," Chuck stuck his arm inside the room, holding Blair's Chanel duffel, her Marc Jacobs bag and Serena's BCBG roller. Serena opened the door far enough so that she could see his face, but Blair couldn't.

"Uhm, thanks, is Harold or my mom here yet? They have to sign something so Blair can be moved into a better room. Chuck nodded.

"They're both here talking to a nurse," Chuck replied.

"Oh, tell them they can come in to see Blair whenever they're ready, but I'm not sure it's a very good time for you to see her, not yet," Serena stated, a slight hint of warning in her voice. Chuck nodded and shut the door.

"Ooh look B, clothes," Serena smiled and put Blair's bag beside her, and began going through the duffel at the end of the bed. Kitty Minky crawled out, and climbed out onto Blair's chest. Blair smiled and hid her face in Kitty Minky's fur. Serena smiled at Blair, happy that her friend was no longer freaking out about being in a hospital.

"Bear!" Harold's voiced boomed as he stepped into the room. Blair shrank into the pillows. Blair got antsy around her father, he brought back memories of the old days, well, more like the recent days, when Blair had spiraled out of control and developed bulimia. It wasn't Blair's fault, Serena thought, leaning against the wall. Her poor friend had such a horrible life, and her gay father wasn't making it any better.

Welcome to the Upper East Side S.


	3. Tears, Turmoil, and a Temperature

**Okay look. I'm fourteen. I know nothing about hospitals, bulimia, and babies. Most of this chapter will be completely off and false but who cares, anything can happen in the apple. And now after some thinking, this story might switch, but your going to decide. DO YOU WANT BLAIR TO BE PREGNANT? OR NOT? SHOULD THERE BE NO BABY? The story will continue no matter what goes on, other things will happen, I just need your opinion on what happens **_**next. **_**Read and review please. **

Serena's eyes fluttered as she sat next to Blair's bed with her head against Blair's right side. She wasn't quite sure where she was until she sat up unsteadily and saw Blair sleeping in the hospital bed, machines around her, an IV in her arm, and everything came flooding back to her so suddenly she had to steady herself against the bed.

"Serena." Serena's head whipped around to face Nate and Chuck, who were seated in the chairs on the other side of the room. A room she was unfamiliar with.

"When did we move to this room?" Serena asked groggily.

"After you past out sis. We all thought you and Blair were gonna end up roomies the way you hit that floor" Chuck said. Well that would explain the pain in her head.

"Did we get any new news about her condition?" Serena asked hopefully. Maybe Blair was okay, maybe she could go home!

"Nope." Nate said, rubbing his eyes, "Serena, it's four in the morning. You want me to get you back to your house?"

"NO! Are you kidding? I can't leave Blair."

"We're at least getting you a cot or something." Chuck said reaching over to push the red button. A nurse appeared quickly, and left to go find Serena a bed.

Serena turned to look at Blair. She seemed peaceful, her chestnut hair framing her face. Serena brushed the back of her hand against Blair's forehead and gasped at the temperature of Blair's skin.

"Nate! Get a doctor now!" Serena shrieked, tears beading in her eyes. Nate shook his head and went to embrace Serena.

"Her temperature is still high. The doctors are monitoring it. She's fine unless the temperature reaches 110," Nate kissed the top of Serena's head.

The nurse walked in pushing a cot, and Nate lifted Serena with ease into the bed.

"No!" Serena protested, "I want to be closer to Blair!" Nate pushed Serena's cot directly against Blair's bed.

"Try to sleep, please. Blair's going to want you with her, and you're the only one she'll listen to. She wasn't in good shape when you fainted…" Chuck mused, and Serena knew Blair must have been giving everyone a hard time last night. She closed her eyes and hoped Blair's temperature would go down before Christmas. It was the 20th… no the 21rst now, so it was only four days until Christmas. Serena hoped and prayed Blair would get better. She could imagine Blair's Christmas in the hospital. Most of her recent Christmases were screwed up, and if Blair had a Christmas in the hospital, she could just add another Christmas to the screwed up bunch.

"S?" Blair's voice was thick with sleep. She pushed off her hands and sat up, but the swirling dizziness forced her to lie back down again. She wasn't so sure where she was, but when she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear she felt the IV pulling at her wrist, and remembered everything. She turned her head to the right, where her best friend was asleep.

" Morning!" Nate grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Hi," Blair said.

"How do you feel?"

"Uhm…freezing actually." Blair's lips turned down as she realized how uncomfortable she was. She reached down to her pink cashmere blanket folded at the bottom of the bed.

"We moved you during the night." Nate informed her, "This is the biggest room in the hospital. There's a living room through that door, with a kitchenette. Kitty Minky's in there." Blair smiled at Nate, but the smile faded when she realized what she was wearing.

"Ew… do I have to wear this?" Blair rubbed the pale blue scratchy material between her fingers. Nate laughed.

"Serena knows you too well. She made Chuck go get your clothes because she thought you wouldn't wear the gown." Nate laughed, "Serena can help you change once she wakes up. She woke up during the night."

"How's her head?"

"She's fine. You should be worrying about yourself. Your temperature is better, but it's still relatively high," Nate glanced at the machine that was monitoring Blair's temperature, which was hovering in the low hundreds. Blair tried to avoid the subject, but she definitely felt her temperature. Her head felt heavy and her mind was fogged. She was freezing under the blanket and her eyes burned and black spots popped up in her vision, but she avoided the subject so Nate wouldn't start asking questions about why she was in bed during the middle of the day. Her stomach lurched at the memory of Chuck in her room and she leaned over the side of the bed to vomit in the trashcan. In a second Serena was up and in the bed sitting next to Blair, holding her hair back as she vomited into the trash.

"Its okay Blair, your okay, don't worry," Serena comforted Blair and patted her back. Blair sat up and reached for the paper towel and cup of water in Nate's hand.

"Uck I feel so gross," Blair leaned back on Serena.

"Your sick. Your supposed to feel gross" Serena laughed and brushed Blair's hair off her forehead.

"I'll go ask a doctor if you can shower and change," Nate stood up.

"WHERE'S CHUCK?" Serena mouthed over Blair's head.

"HOME" Serena felt immense hate toward her stepbrother. His girlfriend was in the hospital and he was relaxing at home? Not to mention the fact that Blair was practically afraid of him?

As soon as Nate was out of the room, Blair was in tears.

"Serena…I'm…pregnant" Blair sobbed. Serena gasped.

"How B?" Serena wiped the tears of Blair's face.

"The f-ing condom broke." Blair cried.

"You took a test?"

"No. But I'm sure I am! I just threw up!" Blair shrieked. Serena sighed.

"Blair, I'm so sorry." Serena squeezed her, "But on the plus side, there's a good chance you're _not_ pregnant…it was Chuck…right?"

"Mhm. I'll tell you everything when we're alone." She could hear Nate walking back

"You can shower and if your temperature is below 102 for twenty minutes after the shower, you can get up, just keep the IV in." Nate said, "I'm going to step out and get some food…do you want anything?"

"Ice cream." Blair said. Serena just requested coffee.

Twenty minutes later, Blair was leaning against the heap of pillows in her bed, dressed in sweats.

"Wow. B, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." A wave of guilt washed over Serena, she had thought Blair's life was screwed up_ before_.

She couldn't take it. Blair broke down in Serena's arms. All this time, she had been so strong, but she couldn't hide anything more from her favorite person. Serena wrapped her arms around Blair and rubbed her back, promising to always be there for her and to stand by her through anything." With her index finger, Serena reached to wipe the tears from Blair's face, and pulled back at the touch of Blair's flaming skin.

"B!" Serena cried, "Your burning up, let me get you water and a cold rag!" Blair had gone limp in Serena's arms, so worked up from hysterias. She weakly nodded.

Serena hopped off the bed and walked through the living room into the large bathroom. She got a cup and filled it up with ice water, setting it on the counter while she pulled some face cloths out of a cabinet and let them soak in the icy water. She had just picked up the cup and rags and turned to go back to Blair when there was a loud beeping from Blair's room. Without warning doctors and nurses crashed through the door, running to Blair. Serena tried to lurch forward, but her body wouldn't let her. She heard the cup shatter, but the walls wouldn't stop moving. She had to get to Blair, so she stumbled forward in what she thought was the right direction. A doctor caught her and brought her to a chair.

"Miss Van der Woodsen! Can you hear me? Are you all right? Miss Waldorf's temperature is 107.8. This is fatal. Your friend could suffer from brain damage, or death. Doctors are working to save her now. I'm so sorry miss." The **doctor explained.**

**okay i changed it because after reading it a few times i kinda thought it looked like and s/b which was so wrong. :] R&R**

** Okay. So what happens? Lets say Blair lives…(50% chance)…is she pregnant? Or is she not? YOU decide. **


	4. PeaceInTheUpperEast&BreathingB

Read and review and negative criticism is very different to constructive, please keep that in mind!

"What are they doing in there?!" Chuck slammed his fist into the wall of the waiting room. Nate shifted Serena into a different position in his lap. It had been an hour since he had gotten to the hospital after receiving a morbid call from the doctor.

When he gotten to Blair's room, Serena was passed out on the couch, and there was a lot of noise coming from Blair's "bedroom". Chuck was behind him in seconds, a nurse at his heels who ushered the two out of the room, saying they couldn't be in there when doctors were working on her. Nate had lifted the tall lean blonde, and he and Chuck were reluctantly guided out of the room. Neither were willing to leave, so they were camping out in the large waiting room. Blair was obviously wealthy, so she had been moved to one of the best floors, which also had the best waiting rooms. Serena hadn't woken up, and was draped across Nate's lap. Her mascara was runny and it pained Nate to think of what happened when she heard the news and had to bear it alone.

"SERENA??!" Lilly's voice was weak as she busted through the door of the waiting room.

"Don't worry, she just fainted. She was alone and sleep deprived when Blair's temperature went up. She's been asleep for an hour," Nate reassured her.

"Oh Charles," Lilly turned toward Chuck, who had his head in his hands. She walked over and embraced him, but he remained unmoving.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" She asked both Nate and Chuck.

"No, I'm fine…but Serena might want food or water when she wakes up…" Nate looked at the sleeping Serena. She was wrecked. Lilly nodded, walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead, and left.

"So… why did you bust out of there when Blair started waking up this morning…well…yesterday actually," Nate looked at Chuck.

"The condom broke," Chuck said in a monotone voice, never looking up. Nate's eyebrow's furrowed in concern.

"I went to her house…told her. I ended up telling her I would hate for her to be the mother of my child…and she was pretty enraged. She kicked me out…" Chuck explained.

"Wow…no wonder." Nate whispered.

The doorknob turned and the doctor walked in, the same pale one from before. Both boys stood, Nate holding Serena in his arms.

"Your both very lucky," The doctor said. Nate nearly dropped Serena, she awoke so quickly.

"I'm sorry…what was that you just said?" She asked the doctor, her liquid blue eyes hopeful.

"Your friend isn't dead. It was a close one, but she made it through," The doctor repeated, looking fairly concerned about Serena.

"Ohhhh," Serena collapsed against Nate's chest, sobs wracking through her. Nate sat down with his arms around her, and Chuck walked out behind the doctor.

"Wait no!" Serena could barely see through her tears, but she knew she wouldn't let Chuck in that room. Blair. Would. Freak. She jumped up to stop him put the pale tiles on the floor rushed up to meet her face. If Nate didn't have his arms around her waist, she would've been on the ground.

"Look. Let him go." Nate whispered in her ear, holding her down with ease even though she fought against him.

"Blair." Chuck breathed as he stepped through the door. Her hair was wet and matted to her forehead, her skin was red-pink, yet she was still gorgeous, and she was still his Blair. He sat there, stroking her cheek, her arm, watching her as she slept. Doctors came in and out frequently to check Blair's temperature, perform more tests, and put cold cloths on her skin, but Chuck never left. He spoke to her. He begged for forgiveness, took back his words, comforted her, and praised her. He kissed her hand telling her he loved her.

Serena went in and out of consciousness in Nate's arms, sitting on the couch in Blair's room. When Serena was coherent enough to realize where she was, she wanted to see Blair right away. When Nate was sure he didn't need to go with her in case she fainted and he needed to catch her, he let her get up.

She made her way quietly to the door, but stopped after opening it just a crack. Chuck, holding Blair's hand, stroking her cheek. He was talking to her, but Serena was too far out of range to hear his words. She watched for a long time, as he smoothed Blair's hair, tucked her blanket in, and kissed her hand. She fought the urge to go to her best friend, and shut the door, falling into one of the chairs across from Nate.

"I couldn't." She whispered.

"He loves her," He confirmed.

"She does love him, but right now, she's not going to show that,"

"Of course, she's Blair." Nate smiled and Serena couldn't help but follow. She was surprised at how good smiling felt. She had just spent two days trying to comfort her poor best friend and had been fainting on and off. But Blair was okay, Serena was okay, Nate was okay, and Chuck was begging for forgiveness to a sleeping girl, but he was okay too. Smiling felt so good, she tried it again. Nate cocked his head, as if questioning her sanity, chuckling at her current state of goofiness.

"Blair isn't dead! She's gonna be ooookaaay" Serena sang, making them both laugh louder.

"S" Someone croaked.

"Blair!" Serena was off the couch and next to Blair. Blair's eyes were closed, and her head lolled to the side, "Haaa" Serena laughed, "She heard me!" Her eyes watered with joy. Just hours ago, she was preparing herself for loosing her best friend, and now her best friend was alive, and saying her name. Nate walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder; she threaded her fingers through his. Chuck leaned down and kissed Blair's hand. A rare occurrence on the Upper East Side. Nate, Serena, Chuck and Blair, all at ease with one another, as if they were 7 again. In the living room, Serena could hear her phone ringing, and Blair's vibrated on the table next to her, but no one moved.

**Spotted: C rushing out of B's with fire on his heels. B '. N going in & out and about. S, she went in, but hasn't come out. Will B be back there in…9months? **

**Something's going down within the elite, Oh, your in for a treat. XOXO, Gossip Girl. **


	5. HolidaytheHospital&TheirOwnLittleFamily

"Blair, Bear, Hair, Fair, Wear, Lair, Jare, Mare, Kare" Serena sang while she sat on Blair's bed, tattooing Blair's hand with a pen.

"You know you can get cancer from writing on your skin." Chuck mused from his spot on a chair against the wall. Without looking up, Serena gave him the finger.

"Oh." A doctor was standing in the doorway, "Am I interrupting something?" Serena put her finger down and smiled.

"Oh, not at all." She climbed off the bed.

"You're friend is very weak," The doctor said, holding a folder, "She has a very week immune system, which is why the fever is taking such a toll on her body, for example, why she was fine and talking one minute, and with a 108 fever the next. I'm afraid she'll be here for Christmas. I have on record that she had Bulimia awhile ago. If she has started that again, that could be why her immune system is down."

"Shit. Christmas" Serena mumbled as the doctor left the room.

"This is good." Chuck smiled, "Blair won't have to spend Christmas with her parents. Her mother's going to France, and Blair was supposed to go to." Serena couldn't help but feel happy that Blair would be free of her messed up home life.

* * *

"Fuck. My nails are a mess." Serena and Chuck turned to see Blair examining her nails, "Who the hell wrote the lyrics to Poker Face on my hand?" Serena took a running jump and bounced onto Blair's bed.

"HELLO!" She said, "How do you feel?"

"Better actually. But pissed as hell. S, I don't want to spend Christmas here." Blair whined.

"Would you rather spend it with your mother?"

"Oh. Nevermind. I want a tree though."

"Don't worry, I'm in charge of all that, I'll have it covered."

"What day is it?"

"Well, its the 23rd, as of 20 mintues ago." Blair leaned back on the covers.

"Christ I want a drink." Serena burst out laughing at Blair's request.

"Uhm. No." Nate stood in the doorway, holding a Christmas tree that was taller than him.

"Is that real?" Blair exclaimed.

"Uhm…not exactly… but with the money I had to use to pay off every employee who saw me carrying it up, it ought to be."

"Yay. Can I get up? I want to decorate it." Blair said.

"Hold on, I'll ask the doctor." Serena pressed a long finger into the button to page the nurse.

"Can she get up?" She asked.

"Uhm. Well, her tempature is only 101, which is very good, considering, but she might feel tired very quickly or need support. Don't keep her standing for long, and take the IV with you."

"Yeah okay gotcha." Serena already had Blair leaning on her.

* * *

"ORNAMENTS!" Jenny burst through the door.

"Gingerbread!" Dan followed her in.

"Who invited them?" Blair asked, but she was smiling.

"The more the merrier. Oh by the way Blair, we're kind of planning to not show up on Christmas with our families, so don't rat us out. We're all camping here." Serena giggled.

"I haven't made a gingerbread house since I was five." Blair said, picking up an ornament. Jenny dropped her jacked and bag.

"Blair." She said, "You haven't made a gingerbread house since you were five?" Jenny seemed shocked, " Well, we bought five gingerbread house sets, we were planning on making a gingerbread mansion. Ask Dan, I'm architectural queen of edible items." She wiggled her eyebrows, making everyone laugh.

"Don't you all just sit around and talk bitches." Blair said after a moment of silence, "Get your healthy asses up and help me decorate this tree." Serena laughed so hard she practically needed oxygen.

* * *

Two hours later, the tree stood in the corner of the room, adorned with all types of colorful ornaments. Nate had even strung a little Tiffany box to the tree, much to Blair's delight. Now, the six were gathered around the table, trying to make a 3 story gingerbread house, with Jenny barking orders.

"Excuse me." No one had noticed a doctor enter the room. Serena and Nate automatically stood.

"Yes?" Serena stammered.

"Blair should really be getting some rest. If you have her out of bed, we can't monitor her temperature. Ms. Van Der Woodsen, may I please speak to you outside? He can come too." Serena nodded as Nate wrapped his arm around her. Serena turned and sidled up next to Jenny.

"Take care of Blair and don't let Chuck get too close. Kay? You're in charge." Jenny was astonished she was being asked to take care of Blair, actually being accepted. She must have looked it too because Serena squeezed her hand and added, "Blair likes you, you're one of us now."

"Right now we're coasting. Blair's temperature could climb at any moment, we have to be careful. This is very dangerous for Ms. Waldorf. We're giving her a lot of medicine and vitamins to build her immune system to help her fight. We also noticed that Ms. Waldorf has a high blood pressure, so we're going to try to bring that down. I can't give you a set date, but she'll be here at least a few more days." The doctor said, touching Serena's elbow before walking off. Nate watched the pain hit Serena as she leaned into his chest and cried softly.

* * *

"Here, lean on me so you can lie back down." Jenny had her arm around Blair's waist and was guiding her back to the bed. She heard Chuck get up to follow and called out harshly, "SIT Bass." Blair laughed lightly.

"You know you don't have to be here." Blair told her once she was settled back in the bed.

"I know. I want to be here." Jenny put the pulse monitor back on Blair's finger, "Are you alright? Do you need me to get anything?" Blair smiled and shook her head.

"Serena will be in in a minute then," Jenny turned to go.

"No." Blair said, "Will you stay?"

"You want me to stay?" Jenny made her way back over to Blair. Blair nodded, so Jenny sat down in the chair.

"That chair looks like they made it uncomfortable on purpose." Blair mused. She moved over in the bed and patted the space next to her. Jenny stopped herself from gaping. That was Serena's spot. She stood uncertainly, then perched on the bed next to Blair.

"Thank you Jenny." Blair started, "You didn't have to come, or bring decorations or anything. You didn't have to be so nice to me. I was a bitch to you." Blair looked down, and a tear escaped her eye.

"But you're hurt. I could never kick you when you were down." This seemed, to Jenny, a perfectly good reason to why she was being nice to Blair. Blair hadn't ever been shown this act of kindness, and guilt of what she'd done to Jenny washed over her. Before she knew it, she was crying. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I actually do like you." Blair whispered.

"Blair? Blair! Look at me. It's not your fault and I forgive you." Jenny exclaimed, trying desperately to comfort Blair.

"Stop crying Blair." Jenny rubbed Blair's hand, "I never took it personally." She grinned.

"Welcome to the group Little J," Blair said, causing both of them to laugh.

* * *

"No, Chuck, you're over there, next to the wall." Serena kicked and air mattress at Chuck, "Me and Jenny are sleeping next to Blair." There were 5 air mattresses on the floor of Blairs hospital room. They were all tripping and falling over the huge air mattresses in the small room, while Blair watched giddily from the bed.

"By the way, did I mention I love you all?" Blair said. She was the best anyone had seen her in 3 days. Last night there had been an episode, Blair's temperature had escalated to 105.6, causing a few tears, but they all felt that the worst was over. No one knew for sure though.

"Uhm, its given. We have to be a family on our own, our own familys are too screwed up and dysfunctional." Serena stated, and they all knew it was true. Serena's mother was somewhere in Vermont, maybe visiting Eric. She was supposed to leave yesterday to joint her, but her mother fully understood, and kissed her goodbye. Blair's mother was in France or Estonia or Russia or whatever, knowing her daughter would be in good hands, and demanding daily phone calls. She kept talking about how she was getting ready to fly in, but everyone doubted that. Nate's father and mother were in Miami, God knows why, planning to spend an uptight little Christmas pretending their family was perfect. Jenny and Dan we're currently being prodded to spend Christmas at home as always, but they were growing up, so they planned to stay as long as possible before their father came and dragged them out. And Chuck, well, he didn't even know particularly where his father was. They were all glad to be spending Christmas away from their families, and with their own little family they had knit. They'd been each others parents, raising one another from kindergarten. Blair, teaching them how to tie their shoes and chew with their mouths closed and helping them to write letters and read. Serena teaching them how to cartwheel and being a constant fountain of advice. Nate explaining how football worked. And Chuck drilling them on how to wrap teachers around their fingers.

* * *

"Snow." Dan smirked at the window, "Who would've thought." Everyone turned to the window, watching the huge wet drops fall, silent for a moment, as they all mused over the feeling of happiness. Serena, as usual, was the first to break the silence. She danced to the widow, opened it up , rand her fingers along the ledge, and flicked a handful of snow at Jenny.

"S, you're in for it." Jenny says darting to the other room.

"Nate and Dan hold her down." Jenny opened another window and held her hand against the snow for a long time. When she got back, Nate had his arms wrapped around Serena and held her with ease, and much as she was fighting to get away.

"Merry Christmas." Jenny put her hand on Serena's check.

"AHHH. It's so f-ing cold!" Serena kicked at Nate, who kissed her check and set her down.

"Told you." Jenny smiled, front rolling across a mattress.

"Hey Blai-" Jenny turned toward Blair, but then clasped a hand around her mouth. Blair was curled up under a blanket, sleeping softly.

**Where oh where have our favorite Upper East Siders gone? Are S, N, B, C, Little J & D ALL hospitalized for being infected with that air of on top of the world? Did they catch something from those deliciously expensive designer handbags from Brazil? Not likely. Might have to send some little spies in for research. You know I'll find out. XOXO, Gossip Girl**


End file.
